Because I Love You
by KoolKat14
Summary: "Why?" she screamed at him. "Why do you care so much? Why cant you just leave me alone like everyone else?" "Because i love you!" He screamed back. "Do i need any other reason?" Naru/oc sasu/oc lee/oc neji/oc kiba/oc shika/oc gaara/oc
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the village of Konoha. The sounds of children laughing, birds chirping, and the quiet chatter of villagers talking filled the town. The early morning sun shone brightly over the leaf village. Just outside the gates of the village, a few people were gathered there, seemingly awaiting the arrival of something or someone.

"Dad, exactly _who_ are we waiting for?" a young boy, who was about five years old, asked his father. The older man turned to his pineapple-haired son and answered, "We are waiting for a few of my old friends, Shikamaru. They went to school with Inoichi, Chouza, and me. They brought their kids with them."

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Oi! Shikaku! It'll be good to see all of them again, right?" a blonde man by the name of Inoichi said to Shikaku. Shikaku simply nodded his head and stole one of Chouza's chips.

A woman with her two children, Kiba and Hana, were standing a few feet away from the now bickering men. "Mom, are we waiting for those people too?" Tsume's son, Kiba, asked her. Tsume nodded her head and gave her kids a wolfish grin.

A few minutes later, yelling could be heard from inside the forest. "Get back here, Akari!" the angry voice yelled. An amused voice responded, "Hmmm, let me think about that… keep running and stay alive or stop and let you kill me…lets see…call me crazy, but I actually want to live past five!" A few of the shinobi from outside the gate chuckled.

"Akira! Akari! Stop running!" an older feminine voice yelled. All of a sudden, two almost identical girls ran out of the forest, one chasing the other. The girl being chased had bright green eyes. The other had sapphire blue eyes. The green-eyed girl was tackled by her sister and pinned there. Shortly after, a woman with sapphire blue eyes ran over to the twins and pried the blue-eyed girl from her sister. "Akari Sasaki! I don't care what you called Akira or who started it, apologize right this instant!" the woman said to the girl with green eyes. Akari stuck her tongue out at her mom.

"Yep, those are Rei and Hiro's kids," Tsume said aloud. The woman turned to Tsume and smiled. "Its been a while, eh Tsume?" Her light brown hair hung a little past her shoulders and matched both her daughters. Rustling could be heard from the forest and soon more people walked out. A man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes carried a young girl; about five like the rest of the kids and had the same hair dark brown hair and green eyes as her father, out of the forest.

A girl with pure white hair and shocking purple eyes was dragging her mom out of the woods. The mother had blonde hair and the same shockingly purple eyes as her daughter. Two more men walked out of the forest, one with black hair and stormy gray eyes and the other with medium brown hair and milk-chocolate brown eyes. Two little girls followed the men, one with chocolate brown hair and stormy gray eyes while the other had auburn brown hair and large, doe-like milk chocolate brown eyes.

Three final people walked out of the woods, one ten year old girl and one ten year old boy walking beside a five year old girl. The two girls had the same copper hair and emerald eyes while the boy had the same dark brown hair as his father and sapphire eyes as his mother.

"Well, well, the gangs all here!" Chouza joked as he put his hand on his son, Chouji's head. "Introduction time!" Inoichi said as he grabbed his daughter, Ino's hand. Shikaku pointed to the woman with sapphire eyes and light brown hair before introducing her as Rei. Inoichi pointed to the man with the dark brown hair and green eyes before introducing him as Hiro, Rei's husband. "I'm Akira," the blue-eyed twin announced. "And I'm Akari! That's Akai," the green-eyed twin said as she pointed to her younger sister in their fathers' arms. "I'm Kyo," the ten-year-old boy said. His younger sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

"My name's Mei," the woman with blonde hair and purple eyes said. "And this is my daughter, Kikyo." The small white haired girl smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hello! My name is Shigure and this is my daughter, Emiko!" the man with milk chocolate brown eyes said happily. His daughter, who had the same eyes, gave them the peace sign before hiding behind her father.

The man with black hair and gray eyes spoke next. "I'm Hatori. This is my daughter, Mitsuki. But she prefers Suki." Suki gave them a huge smile and waved like crazy.

The last person to speak was the ten-year-old girl. "The name's Yumi and this is Rin." Yumi's little sister, Rin, cowered behind her. Shikaku introduced himself and his family, as did Inoichi, Chouza, and Tsume.

The adults went off to talk, as did the older kids, leaving the five year-olds to entertain themselves. Shikamaru lay down on the ground and watched the clouds. Chouji continued to eat his chips while Ino picked flowers. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, were playing. Kikyo and Suki joined Ino in picking flowers. Emiko, Akai and Rin sat down and ate food with Chouji.

Akari decided that she wanted to befriend Shikamaru. She lay down next to him and turned her head to face him. "What're you looking at?" Akari asked him. Shikamaru let out a sigh before saying, "What does it look like I'm looking at?"

Akari scuffled closer to him, eventually getting to the point where she was pushing him out of the way. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, very annoyed. All annoyance, though, vanished as soon as she turned to him with wide, innocent green eyes. "I'm trying to see what you're looking at," she said in an almost too innocent voice. 'She practices this,' Shikamaru thought. 'So troublesome.'

"I'm trying to figure out what that cloud looks like," Shikamaru mumbled. Akari let out an understanding 'ah'. She stared up at the sky with a determined and concentrated look on her face. "It looks like a cloud!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Um, Akari it is a cloud. I meant what shape." Akari nodded her head before saying, "Well lets just say it looks like a sheep and be done with it!" The two children were soon bickering on how it looks like a sheep and why Shikamaru wouldn't accept it.

"I'm out of chips!" Chouji yelled as tears started forming in his eyes. Emiko gasped before yelling, "Oh no! That's horrible! We _have _to go get some more! You poor, poor child!" The two of them then started running to the closest food store, leaving a confused Rin and an amused Akai behind.

As the two of them passed an alley, Emiko notice a little blonde haired boy sitting in the corner, crying. "Oi, Chouji, you go on. I'll meet you back at the gate." Emiko said as she approached the unknown boy. Chouji nodded and waddled away.

"Hi! I'm Emiko! What's your name?" Emiko asked as she sat down next to the mystery boy. "I'm N-Naruto," he responded shyly attempting to wipe his eyes before Emiko noticed. Although Emiko did notice, she kept quiet to keep the boy from being embarrassed. "D-do you like ramen?" Naruto asked curiously. The two of them spent the next twenty minutes talking about ramen. Emiko smiled brightly at him before standing up and brushing dirt from her bum. Naruto got a slightly panicked look on his face as he reached up and loosely grabbed her wrist. "I know I'm boring to talk to and all that, but please don't leave!" He said.

"I'm only getting up 'cause my butt hurts, Naruto. But I should be heading back to the gate soon…" Emiko trailed off at the end. Naruto's face fell as he let go of her wrist and tucked his knees under his chin. Emiko started to walk away. Once she was a few feet away, she realized Naruto wasn't walking with her. She turned around and said, "Are you coming with me or not?"

Akira merrily skipped over to Tsume. Wolves surrounded the older woman. Akira stopped right in front of one before petting it on its head. "Stupid! You don't just go up to a dog and start petting it!" Kiba yelled from right behind Akira, scaring the crap out of her.

"And why is that?" Akira asked slightly annoyed with the boy. Kiba rolled his eyes as if the answer was completely obvious. "Because," Kiba stretched out the first word, "the dog could be vicious and bite you!" He gave the now fuming girl a 'wow you are stupid' look.

"Didn't your family raise and train these dogs?" Akira retorted. Kiba mumbled, "I'm not talking about _my_ dogs… just other peoples." Kiba stood right behind Akira and motioned for her to crouch down. He reached over and took her hand in his before holding it out to the dog. "You have to let the dog make the first move."

The dog sniffed her hand before licking it. Akira giggled. "It tickles!" She laughed. Kiba rolled his eyes at the giggling girl. Akira, who had calmed down considerately, looked at a small dog that a white mark on the center of its forehead. She walked over to it and reached out her hand. Kiba, who hadn't noticed which dog she was going to until now, looked slightly panicked once he saw it was Miho. The puppy wasn't what Kiba would call social… in fact she was the complete opposite, anti-social and border line crazy.

"Akira wait I wouldn't pet that-" Kiba started. He sweat dropped at Miho started licking Akira's hand. Of course the crazy and slightly psychotic dog decides to bond with her. Kiba had a bad feeling about the girl. If this puppy decided that she liked her, she couldn't be normal. But then again, the thing with Miho was that she was bi-polar. One minute she'd love you and the next she'd try to bite your hand off. Deciding not to test the dogs' patience, Kiba said, "Akira, you really shouldn't pet her! She might-" Kiba was cut off by a small yell from Akira. Miho was biting her hand. Kiba growled at the dog, sounding loud and scary. Miho let go of Akira and whimpered.

"Ow Kiba my hand hurts!" Akira sniffled. She had tears streaming down her face as she sniffled some more. She was more scared than anything.

"Give me your hand," Kiba sighed. Akira shook her head stubbornly. "Akira just let me see your stupid hand!" He growled. She still shook her head. "Nuh-uh it hurts!"

The two children then fought over her hand and how much of a 'butt head', as Akira so adequately put it, Kiba was being.

The parents then decided to check on the kids. The scene they found wasn't exactly the prettiest. Kikyo and Ino had gotten into a fight over which type of flowers were the prettiest which resulted in the two of them wrestling each other while Suki shook her head and attempted to break it up. Mei shook her head as she watched her daughter pummel Ino. Once Kikyo was fired up, she was hard to cool down. Shikamaru and Akari were still fighting over what the clouds looked like. Akari got so fed up that she preceded to call Shikamaru every colorful and horrible word she could think of. Rei covered her face and groaned at her daughters' choice in words while Hiro smiled and yelled, "That's my girl!" Kyo simply laughed at his sister's strangeness. Akai and Rin were trying to cheer up Chouji because he ate the second bag of chip already and was sobbing as anime tears poured from his eyes. Emiko was talking to Naruto as all the adults wondered when he had arrived. And finally Akira and Kiba were yelling at each other. Although Akira didn't use the same words as Akari, she was just as mad as her sister was. And, through the chaos and noise, everyone failed to notice the Hokage approaching them. All he could think was that Konoha was about to become more interesting with these girls here. A loud crash was heard as Kikyo punch Ino through the gate, followed by all of the girls laughter or screams. He also realized that he would need to stock up on Advil.

Hey everyone! I just kinda got an idea for this story and decided to post it. I may change the ages of some character when certain events happened but I'm not sure. Oh and the name of my story will be important in later chapters! I don't own Naruto but if I did team 7 would have stayed the same and Obito wouldn't have died! Anyway, please review! All reviews are welcome! If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll update sooner and the first reviewer will get a cookie! Well, review! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I got lazy and for a while I had writer's block. I know a lot of authors say this but now that it's summer I can write more. I appreciate every review. Criticism is welcome but please be nice. Oh and the names of my characters in bold signals that the story is going to I am switching to that characters story. So, I hope you like my new chapter and please review.

**Kikyo**

"Mommy, I get that you're friends with these people, but why do I have to be here? Couldn't I have stayed at Akira and Akari's house?" Kikyo asked her mom as they stood outside the impressive Uchiha compound. Mei sighed. "Kikyo, these people are great friends, not only to me, but your father as well. Fugaku was on the same gennin team as your father. Who knows, maybe he'll tell you stories about daddy when he was younger."

Kikyo's eyes brightened at the mention of her father. He was an Anbu and hardly ever home. She loved to learn anything new about him. "Really? Then what are we standing out here for? Lets go, go, go!" The enthusiastic five year old exclaimed as she attempted to pull her mom to the main house. Mei laughed at her daughter's sudden change in attitude. "They also have a son about your age. I believe his name is Sasuke." Mei told her daughter as she tapped her cheek with her index finger.

Kikyo stopped and turned to her mother. "Are you planning something?" She asked. Kikyo was naturally suspicious, much like her father, and always examined each possibility. Mei laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Of course not! I just think you should try to make more friends," She said.

"I have friends. I have Emiko, Akira, Akari, Akai, Rin, Kyo, Yumi, Suki, and Ino!" Kikyo mumbled.

"Didn't you punch Ino?"

"Yeah but it wasn't that hard!"

"Kikyo, they had to buy a new gate because you punched her straight through the old one and into a tree."

"Yeah, well, the gate was weak!"

"It was made of iron…"

"Okay, okay! I get it! People I punch don't count! Well, actually, if that's the case I'm friendless!" Kikyo laughed as her mom sweat dropped. "Violence is never the answer, Kikyo," Mei scolded her daughter. She could hear a mumbled 'you're a ninja. Isn't it always the answer?' Mei shook her head, wondering how Kikyo turned out to be so much like her father. After a little more walking, they were outside the Uchiha main house. Mei knocked on the door and it was opened moments later. Before she knew what was happening, Kikyo was pulled into a bone-crushing hug as a squeal reached her ears.

"Kikyo!" A woman with long blue-ish black hair squealed as she squeezed the poor five year old tighter.

"Random person!" Kikyo squealed as she hugged the woman back. "I'm Mikoto!" the woman said. "Psh… yeah, I knew that… ehehehe I was just… um… testing you! Yeah, that's it. Testing you! Yup!" Kikyo ranted. Mei rolled her eyes and explained to Kikyo that she didn't know Mikoto. The last time she had seen them was when Kikyo was a few months old. To which Kikyo insisted she knew and was testing everyone. Yep… just like her father. Mei was trying to figure out if it was a blessing or a curse.

Mikoto lead them into the house. In the living room, a little boy was playing with blocks as his older brother helped. "Sasuke, Itachi! Come here and meet our guests!" Mikoto called out. Itachi and Sasuke walked over to their mother. When Sasuke came into view, Kikyo giggled. The entire Uchiha family prayed that she wasn't another fan girl. "You're hair looks like a chicken's butt!" She kept giggling.

Mikoto and Fugaku sighed in relief; Itachi was torn between sweat dropping and laughing while Sasuke glared at her.

"Hn." Kikyo's eye twitched.

"That's not a word…" she said. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn," He said, amusement in his eyes.

"Stop saying that!" Kikyo said, her temper rising.

"_Hn_." Sasuke responded drawing out the sound.

"Say that one more time, Uchiha, and it'll be the last thing you ever say!" Kikyo threatened. Mikoto interrupted Sasuke as he started to speak.

"Lets sit down, I'm sure Fugaku would love to tell you some stories, Kikyo." Mikoto quickly mouthed the word Kaoru to the Uchiha and he nodded his head.

"So you wanna hear stories about your old man?" Fugaku asked as everyone sat down. Kikyo nodded her head like crazy.

"Your father is a great ninja. Quick thinking, fast, very precise and always seems to find away to counter everything, whether we are fighting or talking. He is also very loyal and team oriented. He once sacrificed himself for our squad. Gave himself up to the enemy in exchange for the team. But, your father does have his faults. His pride is one. He cant back away from a challenge," Fugaku chuckled.

"Our other teammate, Yuri, once dared him to drink expired milk mixed with hot sauce. He couldn't leave his house for a week he was so sick. Sensei scolded him as soon as he got back while his mom, supposedly, scolded him every day he was home. Your father also has a knack for exaggerating and has a way with words, very persuasive. He can talk himself out of almost any situation." He continued.

"I'll never forget the last mission we had together. It was to deliver a scroll to the land of lightening. It seemed easy enough but as we were setting up camp by a river we were ambushed. Enemy ninja from the land of snow wanted the scroll. They were rather sneaky and managed to sabotage our weapons. Our kunai sapped our energy. Kaoru managed convince them that we didn't have the scroll, we were just decoys. That took some form of skill. But, come to think of it, the ninja didn't seem too bright. But then again, Kaoru can convince an Anbu to jump off a cliff by telling them they are a bird." Fugaku had faintest smile on his face.

"You seem to be a lot like him. But, you've got your mothers eyes and temper," Mikoto said smiling.

"Hey! My temper isn't that bad!" Mei huffed. Mei and Mikoto argued about Mei's temper, Mei claiming it wasn't that bad while Mikoto proved her wrong. Kikyo, sensing that story time was over, walked over to Sasuke and Itachi. They had gone back to the blocks.

"Hey duck butt!" She greeted happily.

"I thought you said Sasuke's hair looked like a chicken's butt," Itachi asked even though he honestly didn't care what kind of poultry his younger brother's hair looked like. He just found the girl more entertaining than a bunch of blocks.

"Well, the way I see it, any bird's butt resembles Sasuke's hair!" Kikyo beamed.

Sasuke glared at her as she plopped down next to him. "Can we please get off the topic of my hair?" he grumbled.

Kikyo stroked her imaginary beard and seemed to ponder this deeply. Itachi had to stop himself from face palming. It was a good minute before Kikyo nodded happily.

"So…" She trailed off awkwardly. She put one hand on top of the other, wiggled her thumbs, and said, "Awkward turtle!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow while Sasuke rolled his eyes. The brothers proceeded to play with their blocks. Kikyo huffed indignantly as the brothers ignored her.

"So weasel, duck butt, do either of you have anything to contribute to this conversation?" Kikyo asked sweetly. She was answered by two Uchiha signature death glares.

"When did I earn the nickname weasel?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed.

"I thought we moved on from comparing me to poultry." Sasuke brooded.

Kikyo decided to ignore both Uchiha brothers as she happily played with their blocks.

"Kikyo! Time to go!" Mei said to her daughter as she walked up to the five year old. Kikyo nodded before quickly hugging both of the Uchiha brothers and skipping out the door. Once Mei and Kikyo were gone, Sasuke went up to the nearest mirror.

"My hair doesn't look like a duck's butt… does it?"

**Mitsuki (Suki)**

Suki fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her kimono. Sure she had worn a kimono for festivals in her home country, the land of snow, but never one as extravagant as the one she was currently wearing. For starters, it was silk. Now, one may wonder why a five year old is wearing a silk kimono. Well, Suki was being taken to the Hyuuga compound. She honestly didn't know why. All she knew was that they were a prestigious family.

Remembering why she was nervous in the first place, she gently fingered her dark purple obi-jime. Her kimono was a light lavender color with slightly darker butterflies on it. She had never met a Hyuuga and, to be honest, they sounded scary. She wanted to make a good first impression. Yes, she was only five but she was mature. She had to be. Her mother had died during a mission when Suki was three. Even though Suki still had her father, he still needed to go on missions. She needed to be independent.

"Mitsuki, are you ready yet?" her father called up the stairs. Suki quickly shuffled to her open door.

"Almost daddy. I'll be down in two minutes!" she yelled to her dad. She walked back into her room and pulled her hair into a slightly messy bun but keeping her bangs where they were. They almost went over her eyes. Grabbing two lavender hair chopsticks with bells hanging off the top ends by white strings, she put them in her bun.

Suki quickly scuffled down the stairs and put on her geta. Her dad smiled warmly at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother. If it weren't for her eyes, she would be a splitting image of her mother. She had the same long, chocolate brown hair as her mother did and the same facial features.

Grasping her father's hand, they made their way to the Hyuuga compound. Once they reached their destination, a few Hyuugas met them at the gate. Their eyes seemed cold. The iridescent lavender eyes that stared at her were unnerving. Suki cowered behind her dad. She vaguely wondered if they were blind. Their pupils were missing.

"Hatori-sama," the men bowed. Nope, not blind. Hatori nodded his head in acknowledgement. He hated formalities. Hatori and his daughter were lead to a garden. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, daisies were scattered around the garden and many other flowers filled the out door area.

Many other Hyuugas were in the garden. Suki looked around and noticed a young girl with dark blue, short hair and lavender tinted eyes. She was wearing a light pink kimono with a light orange obi-jime. She was gripping the sleeve of an older Hyuuga male who must have been her father. She looked nice, gentle. Her eyes were much warmer than those of her family.

As Suki glanced a little farther away, she saw a boy. He seemed to be trying to distance himself from the rest of the clan. He was definitely a Hyuuga, his eyes were a give away. He had a scowl on his face and looked… resentful… miserable…pissed off? She really wasn't sure. Even with the sour look on his face, Suki noticed he was kind of adorable. His long, coffee brown hair was in a ponytail and stood out against his pale skin and eyes. He had what looked like bandages wrapped around his fore head. Was he hurt? She glimpsed at the adults around the boy and noticed that they all had the bandages around their head.

"Daddy, who's that boy?" Suki asked quietly, shielding her mouth with her hand. Hatori smiled lightly.

"That's Neji," he said without trying to quiet his voice. Neji turned to her along with the other Hyuugas. Seeing that the attention was now focused on her, Suki blushed lightly.

"And the little girl is Hinata. She's your age while Neji is a year older than you." He continued. Suki nodded. Her father moved to talk to the man next to Hinata and silently urged Suki to talk to the little girl.

Swallowing her fears, Suki walked up to Hinata. Both girls seemed to stare at each other before erupting into a fit of giggles. Hinata and Suki introduced themselves.

"Do you want to play hide and seek? We can ask Neji to play as well. It'll be more fun that way," Suki asked. Hinata looked up to her father. He nodded his head and the two girls ran up to Neji.

"Hi! I'm Suki. Do you want to play hide and seek?" Suki asked smiling. Neji stared at her for a moment. Suki internally flinched under his scrutinizing gaze. She refused to show any fear so she continued to smile.

"Why…?" Neji asked after what seemed like hours. Suki's smile grew. At least he didn't say no.

"Well, it wouldn't be as much fun with only two people. It would be a game of tag instead of hide and seek tag. And," Suki smiled warmly at the boy, "I want to be friends!"

Suki reached out, grabbed Neji's hand, and led him to an open area in the garden as Hinata followed behind them. She turned around to face him and smiled mischievously.

"You're it," She giggled. Darting behind him, Suki grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to a super secret hiding spot… okay, so it was a bush. Hiding behind it, they saw Neji walk past their bush. He paused in front of it for a moment and both girls held their breath. Neji turned and walked towards the cherry blossom trees. Suki sighed in relief while Hinata looked a little confused.

"Suki," Hinata started, "Wouldn't it have been smarter to hide in different areas? That way, if he found one of us, the other could lead him in the wrong direction."

Suki shrugged and opened her mouth to speak when Neji appeared right behind Hinata. Squeaking, Suki quickly pulled Hinata out of the bush and pushed her in front of her. Suki yelped quietly as she felt two arms wrap around her stomach and pull her from Hinata.

"I got you!" Neji beamed as he let go of Suki. The girls simply smiled at him before reminding him that he hadn't gotten Hinata. Neji had begun to tell her he would look for Hinata when Hatori called out to his daughter.

"It's time to go home, Suki," he called out. Hinata popped out of a bush and pouted. Suki walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"It's okay. We can play again some other time," Suki promised.

"Soon?" Hinata asked. Suki nodded her head and let go of Hinata. Suki walked over to Neji and hugged him as well.

"Will you come play with me?" He asked quietly.

Suki smiled brightly and nodded her head yes. She quickly walked over to her father. After bowing and thanking the head of the Hyuuga clan, the father and daughter left the compound. The Hyuugas dispersed and Neji's thoughts continued to drift back to the little girl with large gray eyes. He couldn't wait to play with her again.

**Well, thanks for reading! Please review! If I get 3 reviews, ill update this story. I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
